


Caustic

by Nothing_Sorrow



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Rough Sex, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Sorrow/pseuds/Nothing_Sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello set a high price for the Death Note, and when Near is unable to pay up he ups the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caustic

Near should have refused to get in the car with him. She should have listened to that inner voice of warning that had told her to just walk away from the deserted parking lot where they had arranged to meet. She should have demanded that he pull over when she came to the realization that he was intoxicated, ask that he let her out before they left the city for the darkness of deserted back roads. She hadn't done any of that, the idea that Mello was going to pass over his Death Note drove her to ignore all common sense. With Kira gone, and that the last remaining known notebook not secured- the one that was in him possession- it was just something she could not have refused.

 

Mello was very drunk, and quite possibly under the influence of other substances. With a gun to the small of her back, he led her through the now opened doors of the abandoned church Near caught whiff of his breath, heavy with the smell of alcohol and bit her her tongue to keep from chastising him about the consumption of alcoholic beverages while still being under the legal age to do so, let alone the dangers of driving a motor vehicle while in such condition. The wild look in his glassy, blood shot eyes is what kept her silent, shivering at the memory of the crystal blueness clouding as he had forced her from the passenger seat, gun in one hand the other holding a police issued flashlight, the type that could be easily used to bludgeon someone to death she noted.

 

“Are you wired?”

 

She started trembling, arms crossing her chest protectively as she sought to control her nervousness. “You told me that there would be extreme repercussions. I assure you, I am clean.”

 

A harsh light suddenly bathed her, and she brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the brightness of it. Mello circled her slowly, eyes roving up and down her body. If the others in his group knew that he gave up possession of such a valuable item, there would be hell to pay. And a recording of the transaction would sign his death warrant.

 

“Your clothing makes it hard to tell if you are speaking the truth. I want you to disrobe. Even underwear and bra if you are wearing those.”

 

She took a step back from him, her arms wrapping tighter around her chest as she looked down at the dusty floor, her face burning with shame at the the thought of being naked in front of a male. She stuttered as she voiced her objection.

 

“Mello has my word. I. I can not do as he asks.”

 

“Why? Ashamed at the thought of being seen au naturel or are you concealing some freakish deformity under those stupid white pajamas?” She couldn't see it, but he rolled his eyes. “I've seen snatch and titties before. Now. Take. Them. Off .”

 

She gasped at his crudeness, a sharp slap delivered to the back of her head caused her to look up. She chewed the inside of her cheek, fingers toying with the hem of her oversized white shirt. He was pointing the gun at her, finger just barely resting against the trigger as he took aim at her head.

 

“Are you fucking deaf? Not gonna tell you again.”

 

“Okay” She exhaled slowly, “Just..Just step back.”

 

He lowered the gun and took a few stumbling steps back, his eyes locked on hers as she carefully toed out of her shoes. He set the gun down on a nearby broken pew as she slid the silky white pants down her legs, folding and placing the garment in his outstretched hand. Her shirt was just long enough to cover her, the fabric stopping mid thigh. She stood there for a few seconds shifting her weight nervously as she took a few short deep breaths, steeling her nerves as with trembling fingers she undid, starting from the top, first one and then a second button.

 

Annoyed with how slow she was he stalked over to her, slapping her head again, snapping his fingers impatiently as he spoke. “Come on, I don't have all fucking night.”

 

She awkwardly undid another button, “Does Mello have other places he would rather be?”

 

He tilted his head to the side, smiling coyly as he brushed back a strand a hair that had fallen into her eyes. Tucking it behind her ear he leaned a little closer. “Yeah, Rod's got a few new whores that need to be ridden. And trust me, I would rather have my cock shoved down one of their throats than be here waiting for your retarded slow ass to strip.”

 

She made a disgusted face, body wracked with a shiver. “There is no need for Mello to be vulgar.” She finished unbuttoning the shirt, her small hands gripping the two sides to keep it closed.

 

“Didn't know you were such a lady.”

 

Grabbing her wrists, thumbs digging painfully into the bones he wrenched her hands away. As the material parted he let his eyes drift over her slowly. A tremor went through her, her face and neck flushing scarlet as he pushed the shirt down her slender arms. She was thin, with just a hint of girlish curves. Her small hands connected with his chest, trying to push him away

 

“Stop it. Don't touch me.”

 

“Why. It turn you on?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“So the ice queen uses unrefined words after all.”

 

Stumbling towards her he produced a small folding knife from his back pocket. He traced the tip of it along the silky material of her bra stopping once he reached the area between her breasts. Near let out a strangled cry as sliding the blade underneath he cut through the fabric, his other hand pulling back the ruined halves to expose her.

 

She struggled to break his hold, kicking out at him as he pushed her down onto one the old water warped wooden benches. He brought her hands up above her head, a single hand encircling her wrists keeping them there as he straddled her thighs.

 

“If you fight me, I will slit your throat. Leave your wretched corpse here to rot.”

 

“Get off me.” She bucked upwards attempting to unseat him. She shrieked as he brought the knife to her throat, sliding the dull end along the skin.

 

“Do you think I'm fucking joking? Really wouldn't be that hard to get away with. Bet you followed my every instruction, including the part where I asked you not to let others know you were meeting with me.”

 

He brought the knife lower cutting through the elastic of the waistband that rested on her hips. He set the knife aside, running his finger over an area above her hipbone where he sliced skin. He shifted so that he was on his knees, hovering over her. Taking advantage of his new position she brought a leg up, her knee would have connected with his crotch if he hadn't been quick to move.

 

“Don't try that again.” He slapped her face then slid off her, pulling her up by her wrists until she stood. The underwear fell from her body, and snickering he reached down and tugged on the pale coarse hair that had previously been covered.

 

“I see that the rug matches the curtain.”

 

She wiggled out of his hold, arms crossing around her chest as she sat back down. “If Mello is done shaming me, might I suggest that he give me the item that he promised so that I may leave.”

 

“And what makes you think that I have said item on me or that I am so willingly going to pass along possession of it to you?”

 

Her chin dropped to her chest as she fought not to shed the tears that had been threatening to come. “Because you promised.” The words came out a whisper.

 

He clucked his tongue, reaching inside his jacket pocket and tossing the envelope she had given him in the car down next to her. The envelope held cash. He hadn't counted it, but a quick look at it's contents had told him that it was a lot.

 

“And I told you, the payment was expected to be in full at time of delivery.”

 

Her head shot up, anger washing over her. “If Mello counts, the amount he demanded is there.”

 

“Cash was just merely a part of our agreement. And it doesn't look like the flash drive is upon your person.” Using the steel toed tip of his boot he parted her legs, resting the heel on the splintered edge of the bench between her thighs. “Unless you hid it very well.”

 

Besides the cash he had demanded that she deliver the files on various SPK members along with all the classified files on Wammy's House alumni. She opened her mouth to answer him but he pounced before she could even get a single syllable out. He used his body to pin hers down, a hand covering her mouth as he forced the other between her thighs.

 

“Now lets see if you put anything in here.” He shoved two fingers inside her. She was dry and the pain of the sudden penetration brought fresh tears. She was sobbing, struggling to get out from under him as he probed deeper, twisting his fingers.

 

“Nope. Nothing in there.” He pulled his fingers out of her. “Let me guess some half-witted sense of ethics kept you from getting it?” He stood up, slapping her face.

 

“I. Couldn't get it out of headquarters.”

 

“Bullshit.” She covered her head as he struck her again.

 

He retrieved the flashlight, and raised it as if the strike her. In the light bathing her he could see a tinge of blood spotting her thigh. “No shit.” He mumbled in awe. He had seen no sanitary pad in her underwear, and he knew she had no tampon inside her which could only mean one simple explanation for the blood. He shined the light on the fingers he had shoved inside her, and was not surprised to see that they too had blood on them. “This changes things quite a lot.”

 

She sat there watching him study his fingers. “What, I don't understand.”

 

He placed the fingers in front of her face, laughing as catching sight of the blood soiling them she whimpered. He had torn her hymen when he had penetrated her, the proof of it now displayed. An icy cold feeling came over her, and her stomach flipped with nausea as he leaned closer. “I just thought of a new payment.”

 

“Oh god. Mello please no.” She tried to get away but he was quicker, fingers digging painfully into her shoulder and he slammed her back down against the pew.

 

“Oh yes Near.” His hand moved to her throat, squeezing as she continued to lash out at him, one of her hands striking him in the face. He brought the end of the flashlight down into her stomach, the blow knocking the wind out of her and forcing bile into her throat.

 

“Do that again. Hit me again, and I'll fucking bludgeon you with this. Got it?”

 

She nodded in defeat, dropping her arms to her side. He set the flashlight down, and easing up his grip on her throat slid his hand along her inner thighs. Tears were freely falling as she quietly pleaded with him. “No. Please. No.” He roughly pushed two fingers deep inside her, her back arching as she hissed in pain.

 

“Oh yes Near. Gotta get that tight virgin pussy of yours stretched out real nice, otherwise some serious damage might occur when something larger gets put in there.” She turned her head, gagging from the stale taste of alcohol as he tried to shove his tongue in her mouth. He fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing the material down to his knees as he continued twisting and scissoring his fingers inside her, thumb brushing against her clit. She wailed in shame as he climbed atop her, fingers buried deep inside her, his erection pressing against her leg. She was about to be raped, that much she knew. And as she tried to distance herself she could not help but wonder of the possible consequences. Pregnancy. Disease. Would he kill her afterward, afraid she would report the violation.

 

“Should have you blow me. Shoot my wad down your throat.” he snickered as she gagged at the idea, a pained whine following it. “But I don't trust you not to bite.”

 

He continued to move his fingers, grinding his erection against her leg as he bit down on her neck. When he tried to kiss her again she spit in his face. He made no move to wipe the saliva that dotted his face, instead she could see him smirking as he added a third finger inside her. “You are going to regret doing that.” He moved his fingers, the dry friction burning with each jab.

 

“Bet you never thought your first time being fucked was going to be like this. Probably always thought it would be one of those SPK suits that would fuck you.” He withdrew his fingers, and shifting a little placed something larger and blunt against her opening. She opened her eyes, turning her head and staring numbly at a panel of stained glass that hadn't been broken. The faint light cast from outside made it possible for her to just make out the image. St. Micheal, defeating Satan.

 

He pushed into her slowly and beneath the pain of her deflowering she felt cold metal sliding further inside her, he was using the flashlight on her she thought. He gave her no time to adjust as he set about sliding it in and out of her, fucking her with the object. He sat back on his heels, watching as she writhed in pain and humiliation, fingers clawing at the splintered wood of the church bench.

 

He traced her lower lips with his thumb. “Open you mouth.” He slid the digit between her parted lips. “Lick” His cock twitched as she complied, the feel of her warm moist tongue circling against his thumb going straight to his groin. He was a little shocked when after a few minutes her whimpers turned to soft moans, her hips arching up just a fraction of an inch as if to meet the thrusts. He removed his thumb, trailing it down her chest and abdomen. He circled her clit, snorting as she mewled. “You have a rape fantasy or something?” He asked teasingly, rubbing her harder.

 

“No.” She moved under him, hips jerking.

 

“Soo, then you have a fantasy about me fucking you,” He forced the flashlight in deeper as he continued, “with this?”

 

“unh-uh.”

 

“No? Then why are you enjoying this?” He thrust deeper and harder. “Or are you imagining that it is me inside of you? Would you like that, me fucking you?”

 

She covered her eyes with her arm, “No.” the soft tone of her voice betrayed the truth.

 

“Huh! Well now.” He sounded awed as he pulled the flashlight out of her, snickering as she whined, hips bucking up. Grabbing her hips he pulled her up to sit in his lap, impaling her on his erection. “Then you have never thought about this. What it would be like.” He moved his hips, hands on her waist as he controlled her movements to match his.

 

“No, never.” she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Yeah? Your pussy is so wet right now. You such a defected fuck that you find pleasure in abuse?” He bit her neck, surging up against her as he whispered against her skin “Repressed fuck slut. You disgust me. Letting me screw you like a cheap slut.”

 

He felt her tremble, muscles tightening around his dick. “Mmm. Sick bitch. You get off on this. You're a fucking liar if you deny it. Tell me, do you masturbate to fantasies that involve me?”

 

“Uh-huh.” she groaned.

 

“Tsk tsk, you are a filthy little girl. Why am I not shocked.”

 

Her nails dug into the back of his neck, raking down his back as she struggled to move. “Fuck me harder. Please.”

 

“Bitch. I should make you finish yourself off. Or maybe I should say fuck it, deny you release while I jack off on your face. Send pictures to your precious little team of you with my cum dripping down your face. How does that sound, hmm?”

 

“You wouldn't.”

 

He gripped her chin. “Don't ever doubt me. Never know, I might even decide to video tape you getting stuffed like a porn star by three sweaty, strung out and disease-ridden Mafia underlings. ”

 

“Three? At once?” She asked, brow arched. “Wouldn't that rip me in...”

 

“So innocent. Not in the same hole. One would be in your pussy.” He lightly ran his index finger along the cleft of her ass, “another would be here, and the third.” He nipped her lower lip playfully, swiping his tongue along it as he pushed her to lay back “Would be in your mouth.”

 

He thrust into her harder, helping her wrap her legs around his waist. “You like that idea? Want to be a whore under my employment? If you thought the Mag-lite felt good, you'll love the metal nightstick I use to break the new girls in. Gets them used to a good hard fucking.”

 

He slammed into her, any comments she may have had came out as keening cries that mixed with his own grunting. The bench creaked in protest under them as he fucked her, threatening to break under their combined weight and the force with which he was now thrusting in her.

 

She raked her fingers down his back, nails catching on the black cotton of his shirt as she started to come. The tightness of her around him almost agonizing and after five deep thrusts he followed her over the edge, his own body shaking from the intensity of the sensation as he emptied himself inside her.

 

He pulled out of her, groaning in protest as she pushed him off her. Leaning back against the pew laughing he watched her sit up, silently twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. She would look his way, only to just as quickly look away. “You can keep the flashlight. Consider it a souvenir. That is if I didn't leave you with a better one.” Eyes widening her hand went to her stomach.

 

“Oh god,” she wailed, and dropping to her knees on the dirty floor started retching. He knelt down beside her, holding her hair from her face as she vomited.

 

“Right time of your cycle I take it?” He asked, patting her back. She nodded slowly. He kissed her head. “You're a good little catholic girl. Have fun explaining the fuck trophy.”

 

He stood , doing up his jeans as he watched her curl up into fetal position on the floor. “I won't leave you totally empty handed. You have a spy in your ranks. Exchanges information for a quick tumble in the sheets. Although I gotta say, you're a much better lay. Just don't tell her that, wouldn't want her to bite my junk off the next time she blows me.”

 

He tossed a cell phone down on the ground beside her head. “You can reach me on this, my number is programmed in.”

 

He left her there, taking her clothing with him and with no Death Note. Mortified she had to call Halle to come pick her up, cringing in humiliation as the other female agent delicately questioned her as to what happened and why she had needed to bring a change of clothes for her. Near had merely answered that Mello was a bastard.

 

The blond had roared with laughter when she told him all this a few days later when she called to meet to renegotiate their offer. That same night he fucked her at her urging in a cheap motel on scratchy sheets that reeked of stale cigarette smoke and other more nauseating smells . He had been shocked to find out that she had wanted him since they were younger. Afterward, he left her naked, sore and alone on the bed. Pulling his leather pants back up, he flatly refused the new offer, telling her that the Notebook was not for sale at the moment.

 

It would be four more weeks before she called him again, not to see if he changed his mind and was willing to negotiate. It was to nervously tell him the results of the pregnancy test. This time it was she who roared with laughter as he dropped the phone cursing, the distinct voice of Halle in the background asking him what was wrong.

 

 


End file.
